Después de la Recompensa
by Pipra
Summary: SASORI & SAKURA. Un spin-off del manga #275: Ante la muerte de Sasori, ella hará. . . "Bastardo suertudo". ACTUALIZADO: ¡2DA PARTE! con una pisca de Gaara.
1. Coyuntura

**Después de la Recompensa**

.

.

.

". . . Lo lograste. . . Chiyo-bāsama" Sakura trato de alentar a pesar del agobio "Increíble. . ."

". . . . . ." el rostro compungido de la anciana estaba perlado de sudor "No. . . Quien realmente debió haber sido de derrotado. . . era yo"

Sakura no parecía entender.

La expresión triste de Chiyo se marcó. Sus ojos ardían haciéndolos más pesados, pero se controló "Sasori vio mi último ataque. . . pero. . . por algún motivo no lo evitó. Me dejó una pequeña apertura"

". . . . . Entonces. . ." La pelirosa no sabía si continuar.

Fue suicidio.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Que había cambiado en el último minuto?

Chiyo prefería ignorar su malestar. Se negó ante la sugerencia de volver a Sunagakure por el antídoto, pues había algo mucho más importante que ella misma debía hacer. Su voluntad la hizo continuar, pero Sakura no se molesto en seguir su ritmo._ No te preocupes. No necesitas decirlo. . ._

.

.

.

Al sacarlo del sello, Sakura empujó y apretó firmemente el cuello de Sasori con su mano enguantada, como si ella tuviera miedo de que él, de alguna forma, se moviera lo suficiente para poder matarla. No tenía sentido, pues él ya estaba aturdido por el veneno de las espadas. Ella clavó sus enfurecidos ojos verdes con los ojerosos de su adversario; los marrones solo se indispusieron obstinadamente en contemplación.

A Sasori le hizo gracia, incluso si estaba muriendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? A pesar del veneno, trató de estimular su visión para mirarla mejor. La anciana ya se había marchado, ¿Por qué la chica no? A menos que. . .

"Bastardo suertudo" ella siseo, obviamente ya había tomado una decisión sobre algo, y con la mano libre le arrancó las katanas del sangriento núcleo de carne. Retiro su otra mano del cuello y la coloco sobre el extraño cilindro de su pecho. _Todo el trabajo de Chiyo-b__ā__sama. . . y el mío. . ._

Un tenue brillo ilumino el rostro del pelirrojo, sus ojos se abrieron en desconcierto. _Esta mocosa. . . ¿Por qué me está curando?_ Estaba perplejo pero, sonrió con sorna. Era como él siempre decía: a las mujeres les gustan hacer cosas inútiles. Sin embargo esta chica, parecía tener un propósito detrás de sus acciones, o así lo suponía a juzgar por la lucha que tuvieron. _Probablemente quiere más información sobre Orochimaru. . ._

Los hombros pesaban. Sakura se sentía inmensamente culpable mientras extraía el veneno; su chakra fluyendo suavemente desde los antebrazos hasta el pecho de Sasori. Ella y Chiyo-bāsama casi habían muerto al tratar de acabar con él. . . pero extrañamente ella se sintió peor ante la idea –la aflicción de Chiyo- de dejar que todo acabara así. _¿Por qué me siento obligada en ayudar a este idiota. . .? Ni siquiera creo que pueda hacer mucho por una marioneta. . ._

Tan pronto como ella ya no podía sentir la fluidez de su chakra a través de él, se detuvo. Solo iba a curarlo lo suficiente para dejarlo vivo a duras penas. Así como se volteo para irse, ella lo miro con recelo; sus ojos tratando de escudriñarlo de nuevo antes de retirarse en silencio.

Sasori se incorporó ligeramente y con pereza la observó marcharse_. Sí, ella podría haber sido una verdadera pieza de arte también. . ._ peino su cabello entre los dedos, y suspiro cansado. A las mujeres les encanta hacer cosas tan inútiles, en verdad. . . _pero es interesante_. . . "No me gusta esperar," Sasori rompió el silencio entre ellos, finalmente "ni ser esperado"

_Así que nos veremos pronto._

.

.

.

**N/A:** Son obvias las razones del porque no aparece la palabra "_suicidio_" en la historia original. A diferencia de Japón, por acá –en Occidente- el asunto es TABÚ, con todas sus mayúsculas. En lo personal, me gusta pensar en que hay una "segunda oportunidad".

Hablando de segunda; tengo en mente la continuación para el fic, pero depende de ustedes. . .

Gracias por leer.


	2. Colección

Nunca era suficiente.

Ya tenía cientos de ellos y sin embargo, nunca era suficiente. Siempre faltaba algo. No pudo precisar qué. Pero esta idea le molestaba desde que hizo su primera marioneta. Hormigas, salamandras, demonios, híbridos y arácnidos (por citar unos pocos) conformaban la Unidad de Marionetas que Sasori dejó atrás.

Kankurō le sonríe a Sakura, con un poco más de cortesía que picardía. Le había salvado la vida, después de todo. La kunoichi había formulado el antídoto del veneno. _Ridículo. Me cuesta creer que ella fuera capaz._

El ruidoso chico del Kyūbi parlotea mientras que el Kazekage, recién llegado, la estima desde otro punto de la sala. Sakura no se percató, a diferencia de Sasori. Un extraño asalto de conjeturas atravesó su mente. Empezaba a dudar que la mirada de aprecio tuviera algo que ver con los esfuerzos por salvar a su hermano.

La chica le sonríe a todos, se excusa educadamente y sale a tomar aire en el balcón del edificio administrativo de Sunagakure. Sasori se ve tentado por alcanzarla, de una buena vez. Sabía exactamente lo que produciría en ella.

_¿Qué te parece tener un cuerpo como el mío? Si lo haces, tal vez comprendas lo que digo._

El pelirrojo da un paso fuera de las sombras.

_Un cuerpo incorruptible. . . El organismo de un títere puede ser reconstruido una y otra vez. . . sin las restricciones de una vida mortal. . . __Puedo hacer marionetas de cualquier persona. . ._

Extiende su mano.

_Pero sólo si lo deseo._

"Sakura" La aludida se para en seco y gira su cabeza.

". . . Kazekage-sama" Gaara asintió. Los minutos pasaron. Si ninguno hablaba ya, el silencio seguirían siendo incómodo.

Los dos coincidieron "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

.

.

.

"¡Matsuri, mira!" Sari le pasó los binoculares "¡Es esa chica de nuevo!". Las admiradoras de Gaara tenían una vista privilegiada gracias a la guarida. Matsuri se acerco más a la ventana. "Gaara-sama miraba hacia ella cuando el equipo fue a rescatarlo ¡Estoy preocupada!"

.

.

.

Ante la escena, Sasori percibió un inusual ardor sobre los ojos. Un fastidioso chillido llego hasta sus oídos y amenazó con que perdiera los estribos. Pero se contuvo. Tomó una decisión.

Aquel día, cuando clavó sus ojos en los de la pelirosa, se dio cuenta el 'qué' estuvo molestándolo desde hace mucho. . . Lo que –casi- por completo había olvidado.

_Yo no simplemente agrego por el bien de los números. . . La calidad de una colección es lo importante._

Sólo uno más. . . una última adición, y su colección estará completa.

.

.

.

**N/A:** No me lo esperaba, pero estoy muy contenta y agradecida con la recepción que ha tenido el fic. Sus reviews me motivaron a escribir otro capítulo. Ahora, hay frases que provienen del manga/anime, pero las traducciones varían entre sí (inglés, castellano), así que es de todo un poco. Lo que me convenga.

Las preguntas del día: ¿Esta historia continuará? La respuesta depende de ustedes. ¿Por qué ahora aparece Gaara en medio? Tengo planes para atar cabos, pero de que algo más pase. . . también depende de Uds. ¿Sugerencias e ideas? Son bienvenidas.

¡Feliz día de las mamacitas!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
